Flowers
by flabberu
Summary: Solangelo, AU ―La situación empezó cuando les enviaron a investigar el lenguaje de las flores, usado en la antigüedad para transmitir mensajes, y todo fue cuesta abajo desde entonces.


_It's beeeeeen so looooooooooooong_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Percy Jackson es de Tío Rick, el chido, el amado._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _AU Universitario. Solangelo con Artist!Nico. Percabeth. Percico al más puro estilo brotp porque no los shippeo a lo loveante. Ooc idk._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _estoy editando ye_

* * *

Will despierta en la mañana, con el cabello rubio hecho un desastre y un hilillo seco de saliva recorriéndole la mejilla, helándole la piel al contacto con el aire acondicionado, y se levanta de la cama, pies descalzos tocando el piso de madera, con el objeto de apagar la ―escandalosa― alarma del teléfono, sólo para encontrar otro dibujo coloreado bajo el celular.

―¿Cuál es la de hoy? ―pregunta, moviendo el dedo por la pantalla del teléfono, para después tomar la hoja por uno de sus extremos. Alguien se mueve en la litera de arriba y un pie se balancea despreocupadamente en el borde del colchón; pronto una mano manchada con color verde lo acompaña.

―Camelia blanca ―responde Nico, sentándose en la cama, su pelo en peores condiciones que el de Will y las usuales ojeras bajo sus ojos.

―¿Te costó hacerla? ―Solace se acomoda el borde de los pantalones para dormir, que antes colgaban peligrosamente por debajo de su cadera. El frío en la habitación le provoca escalofríos.

―Claro que no.

―Qué humilde de tu parte aclararlo.

―Gracias.

Y por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver la sonrisa ladina que aparece en los labios de su compañero, decidiendo que ignorarlo es la mejor opción y guardando el dibujo cuidadosamente hecho en su carpeta personal, acompañado de otros más.

Detrás de él, puede imaginar que Nico se coloca la camisa y los pantalones.

Frunciendo el ceño, se da cuenta de que sigue sin comprender cómo Nico duerme casi sin ropa durante las heladas noches de Nueva York.

Will conoce a Nico desde que iban a secundaria y, por cuestiones de la vida, terminaron estudiando en la misma universidad, el primero decidiéndose por la medicina y el último inclinándose más hacia la psicología, encima de todo, compartiendo cuarto en el campus de estudiantes.

Al final, Nico termina de arreglarse y el rubio agita la mano en señal de despedida.

Su mejor amigo le devuelve el gesto con mucho menos ánimo, sosteniendo su infaltable block de dibujos y sus colores profesionales.

* * *

Para el descanso, Will se reúne con sus amigos, sentándose con una soda en las manos y un sándwich comprado en uno de los camiones que se detienen cerca de la universidad, sólo para darse cuenta de que Nico lleva más de diez minutos ahí, ojos castaños fijos en la hoja y ceño fruncido por la concentración.

―Que ni se te ocurra hablarle ―Annabeth le interrumpe antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, (el cual tiene un título que Will ni siquiera se esfuerza en entender). Hazel, la hermanastra de Di Angelo, suelta una risita divertida.

―Está ocupado ―dice la morena, dándole un sorbo a su jugo―. A Percy se le ocurrió tocarle el hombro para distraerlo, ahora está en el baño tratando de quitarse la mancha de refresco de la camisa ―Y luego sonríe, mordiendo su sándwich.

Will suspira, prefiriendo quedarse callado.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo es un artista, aunque muchos dudan que a un estudiante que dibuja durante su tiempo libre se le pueda llamar así ―no obstante, Will _sabe_ que se merece el título, porque lo ha visto vendiendo algunos de sus dibujos cuando no tiene dinero.

Es el tipo de persona a la que le podrías pedir un lápiz durante las clases y siempre tendría uno, aunque habría una gran probabilidad de que te dijera un « _sí, pero no te lo daré_ ».

Desde pequeño dibuja gracias a su madre, quien compró su primer block, le regaló un paquete colores (« _espero que te conviertas en un creador de belleza, Nico_ ») y murió cuando él ni siquiera había cumplido los seis años.

Apenas puede recordar su rostro y, ya que son detalles que rara vez salen a flote, le quita más importancia de la que debería.

Muchos de sus conocidos dicen que es un talento natural, a él sólo le importa apreciar los pequeños detalles del mundo que lo rodea; personas, animales, árboles, nubes... sin embargo, entre todas esas, sus preferidas son las flores.

Es por todo esto que varios estudiantes de otros salones lo visitan para que les haga o regale dibujos, siendo rechazados la mayor parte de las ocasiones.

(Y a veces pareciera que estar con Nico es un juego lleno de probabilidades y estadística).

Sólo sus amigos cercanos pueden presumir de tener hojas firmadas por él en sus carpetas ―y no es como si lo hicieran, en verdad.

Will Solace es el único que jamás le ha pedido alguno, o ha dado una indirecta con el propósito de recibirlo, y quizás es por eso que ya tiene más de quince hasta la fecha. Todos de flores, cada una portando un significado distinto y parecido al mismo tiempo.

La situación empezó cuando les enviaron a investigar el lenguaje de las flores, usado en la antigüedad para transmitir mensajes, y todo fue cuesta abajo desde entonces.

Buscó en _Google_ algunas que le llamaban la atención y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dibujándolas.

¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? Simple: A Nico le gusta Will. Su cabello, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su personalidad y si hiciera una lista de sus cosas favoritas, estaría llena de « _su, su, su_ », sólo por culpa de Solace (y el italiano insiste en que es culpa de Will, no suya).

Durante muchos años, sus sentimientos fueron meramente platónicos, y todo vino con la súbita afirmación de que ― _sí_ ― estaba enamorado de él, quedándose ahí estancado, como si fuera un charco de lodo especialmente profundo y Nico estaba hundido hasta el cuello sin posibilidad de escapar.

Claramente, todos tienen un punto de quiebre y el Di Angelo creyó que con un gesto tan simple, sus sentimientos pasarían desapercibidos y al mismo tiempo se liberaría a sí mismo de la carga que estos representaban.

Sus ojos se fijan en la elección de hoy, una margarita, y suelta un resoplido de irritación.

―Las margaritas son tan raras ―dice, con el color negro entre sus dedos moviéndose sobre el papel y sirviendo para marcar la forma del jardín lleno de margaritas. Agradece que Will tenga clases hasta tarde, o de lo contrario, escucharía sus maldiciones hacia el color verde, que insiste en difuminarse, ensuciándole la parte de la mano que fricciona contra la hoja de papel―. « _¿Me amas?_ », _Dios_ , qué cursi estoy últimamente.

Entonces Will llega, tirando su mochila en el colchón de abajo, lo saluda apresuradamente y vuelve a marcharse, asegurando tener una cita con una de sus compañeras de la clase de medicina.

Cualquier otra persona enamorada se decepcionaría al darse cuenta de que realmente no tiene oportunidad alguna y seguro terminaría deprimida al oír ese « _tengo una cita, ¡adiós!_ ».

Pero Nico no es cualquiera y por eso sigue aplicando color a las múltiples margaritas que está empeñado en terminar.

Después de una hora, Will regresa, cansado, acostándose en la cama con un sonoro « _thump_ ».

Nico, por su parte, finaliza el dibujo a las diez de la noche, con los ojos ardiendo debido a la luz de la lámpara y las manos llenas de colores mezclados.

―Vale la pena ―murmura, dejando la hoja sobre la carpeta de Will, después subiendo las escaleras de la litera y durmiéndose en cuanto su rostro toca la almohada.

* * *

A Will Solace le gustan las chicas desde que tiene memoria; en el jardín de infancia, solía jugar con las niñas del salón, recibiendo después regalos y confesiones inocentes que se veía incapaz de aceptar y contestar.

No porque creyese que las niñas tuvieran piojos, sino porque simplemente no le terminaban de agradar por completo.

Durante primaria rechazó a otras más, esbozando sonrisas de disculpa. Disfrutaba estar con ellas, sin embargo, se quejaban demasiado y no podía empujarlas o se ponían a llorar y, si de juguetes se trataba, ellas acostumbraban a llevar _Barbies_ y él sus juegos de doctor.

En el primer año de secundaria las cosas se volvieron ligeramente más serias; ya no eran niños que jugaban a la casita o corrían persiguiéndose los unos a los otros, escondiéndose y esperando ser encontrado.

Sus amigos le insistían en que se consiguiera una novia, porque gran porcentaje de las jóvenes del salón parecían estar interesadas en él; Will únicamente suspiraba. ¡Él sólo quería jugar fútbol y completar sus videojuegos!

Y, siendo sincero, a veces deseaba no tener amigos tan _vacíos_.

En segundo año, fue cuando conoció a un Nico Di Angelo que lucía más dormido que despierto, con el cabello de cama más genial que Will vio en toda su vida. A muchos les pareció extraña su forma de quedarse en silencio cuando los demás hablaban, empero, Will se mantenía sonriendo, preguntándose lo que pasaba por la cabeza del italiano recién llegado.

―Hola, soy Will ―Le dijo la primera vez que hablaron directamente, extendiendo una mano hacia el morocho, que levantó la vista brevemente de su block de dibujos.

Will se percató de que sus colores decían « _Hazel»_ en vez de « _Nico»_.

―¿Por qué te juntas con ellos si no te agradan? ―Fue lo que le respondió, con cejas fruncidas y tono rayando en lo ácido, dejando a Will helado en la silla, sorprendido por lo cortante en sus gestos. Pronto, el más bajo pareció percatarse de su error. _No estaba hablando con un adulto_ ―, perdón, estoy acostumbrado a ser así. Soy Nico.

―Está bien, no hay problema ―Sonrió el rubio, apreciando el ligero tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Nico―, ¿qué es lo que dibujas?

―A ti, pero no esperes que te dé la hoja.

Con el tiempo, los rumores se esparcieron sobre el adolescente: que su familia manejaba una mafia a nivel mundial, que era una genio de la pintura y habían intentado exponer sus obras en varios museos, que era un alíen enviado para conquistar Nueva York…

―Siempre rechazaba a los museos, por eso ya no me llaman ―dijo el Di Angelo, dando un mordisco a su sándwich―. No es la gran cosa. Y mi papá no es mafioso, es sólo que tiene muchos enemigos.

―Eres un caso perdido, sigue dibujando.

Después de la preparatoria, muchos de sus conocidos se separaron al tener que ir a diferentes universidades por todo Estados Unidos y, mientras que Will estaba decidido a quedarse en Nueva York a estudiar medicina, Nico tenía conflictos en su casa, porque su madrastra insistía en querer volver a Italia y su padre se mantenía en una posición demasiado neutral para el gusto del llamado heredero de los Di Angelo.

Al final, Nico se inscribió en la universidad para estudiar psicología y Hazel decidió ir por geología, para acompañar a su hermano.

Aquel día en que iniciaron las clases, Will abrió la puerta, imaginándose las posibles situaciones que podían generarse al encontrarse con un desconocido, no obstante, la única situación que no se imaginó fue la que ocurrió.

Nico estaba acostado en la litera superior, leyendo un libro, con los tenis gastados (que deberían estar en un basurero en vez de un par de pies) despreocupadamente puestos sobre el colchón.

―¿Nico? ―Recuerda que dijo entonces, atónito, y el aludido apenas levantó la mirada de su texto.

―Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llegar ―habló, con sus ojos almendra volviendo a la lectura―. Antes de que digas algo, mi papá pidió la lista de estudiantes y cuando vio tu nombre sugirió que podía mover algunos hilos para que quedáramos juntos.

 _Definitivamente, su padre es un mafioso._

―De todas formas ―Continuó, ignorando la confusión y resignación en el rostro de Will, extendiendo la mano para estrecharla―, estoy feliz de que seas tú y no alguien cuyas costumbres no conozca. Espero que no te moleste que me quede hasta tarde dibujando, Solace.

Y el mencionado suspiró, apretando la mano de su mejor amigo.

―Ya estoy habituado.

* * *

Después de que terminan las clases, Nico brilla por su ausencia, seguro porque sale más tarde, y Will está allí sentado con Annabeth, quien lee uno de sus libros, esta vez sobre arquitectura.

Aburrido, empieza a sacar documentos de su carpeta, esperando a que se haga la hora, para así volver con Nico a la habitación, encontrando los múltiples dibujos que el morocho le ha hecho a lo largo de los meses en la universidad.

En la esquina de cada una de las hojas, Will ha escrito con caligrafía torpe el nombre de la flor que corresponde, sabiendo que si no lo hace, se le olvidará tarde o temprano, y sonríe, leyendo lo que dice.

―Crisantemo rojo ―Empieza, pasando a la siguiente―, dalia blanca… dondiego… dalia violeta… girasol amarillo… lirio azul… lirio malva… camelia blanca, y la de hoy es una margarita…

Y levanta la vista, divertido, porque no comprende la razón por la cual Nico le regala tantos dibujos, dándose cuenta de que Annabeth lo observa con sorpresa en sus ojos grises.

―¿Annabeth…?

―Todas las flores tienen un significado, Will ―Es lo que ella murmura, luciendo genuinamente interesada, cosa bastante rara, en realidad―, aunque no esperaba que Nico fuera _así_.

―¿Qué?

―Búscalo en Internet, yo tengo que ir con Percy ―Y ella se levanta del escalón donde estaba sentada, recogiendo su mochila y lanzándole una mirada suspicaz―. No hagas ninguna idiotez, Solace ―Entonces se marcha, dirigiéndose hacia el joven que la espera varios metros más allá, sin siquiera despedirse del rubio propiamente.

Will se va también, con la voz de Chase en su cabeza, resonando como si fuera un eco. En cuanto abre la puerta, enciende la computadora y después de unos minutos de espera, le da click al link que dice « _Lenguaje de las flores»_.

Nico llega agotado, con sus cejas fruncidas, el block entre sus manos y la frente perlada en sudor, seguro por haber corrido todo el camino hacia el campus.

―Oye, pudiste mandarme un maldito mensaje, ¿sabes? De no ser porque Piper me dice que te has venido, me hubiera quedado en la jodida escalera ―Es una de esas pocas veces en las que Nico está genuinamente enojado y suelta groserías como si fueran naturales.

Al notar que no le están prestando atención, se acerca a su compañero, apoyando las palmas en los hombros ajenos y tratando de ver lo que dice en la pantalla.

La rueda del mouse se mueve, al igual que los ojos de Will, y la piel de Nico palidece cuando reconoce la página de Wikipedia.

Y se tropieza caminando hacia atrás, el latido de su corazón resonando en los oídos.

 _¡No, no, no, no!_

Siente que cae, mas el colchón está ahí para evitarlo, y se incorpora casi al instante, corriendo hacia la entrada, necesitando escapar de lugar, casi tanto como necesita respirar, evitando el rostro lleno de estupor de Will y haciendo oídos sordos a sus gritos.

―¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ―dice rápidamente, con el aliento escapándose de entre sus labios.

Él es un artista, no un deportista, y su resistencia se agota casi por completo al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Percy ―no debió haber corrido antes.

La camisa de cuadros está arrugada y los pantalones vaqueros se encuentran sucios con polvo y pintura, pero no le importa nada, sólo sabe que acaba de joder su amistad con Will de forma irremediable, y maldice a su «yo» del pasado con todas las palabras malsonantes que conoce por entregar aquel primer dibujo con ingenuidad.

Toca la puerta con los nudillos, sabiendo que Leo está en Nuevo México en una exposición de _algo_ (porque Nico no le presta suficiente atención como para saber de qué), y el rostro confundido de Percy aparece.

―¿Nico-man? ―pregunta, extrañado y dejándolo entrar― ¿Qué sucede, hermano? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

―Will lo sabe.

Todo encaja entonces para Percy, quien conoce a Nico desde antes de secundaria, dado que vivía al lado de la casa del italiano junto con su madre, una reconocida escultora contemporánea, y quien, además, sabe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de Nico y su enamoramiento hacia Will.

―¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ―interroga, dándole un suave puntapié para que se siente en la cama de Valdez, que huele a aceite y sudor. _Asco._

―Alguien le dijo lo de los dibujos.

Percy suspira, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

―Seguro fue Annie ―susurra, recordando las facciones preocupadas de su novia cuando dejó de hablar con el estudiante de medicina―. No lo hizo con mala intención, Nico-man, eso puedo decirlo.

―Él se veía tan… atónito ―La cara de Nico grita « _pánico_ » a los cuatro vientos―, como si jamás se lo hubiese imaginado… y yo… _ugh_.

―No te preocupes, italiano paranoico ―Lo calma Percy, tomando un libro y dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza con él―, esperaremos unos días hasta ver qué sucede. Mientras tanto, te quedarás aquí y evadirás a Will lo más que puedas, ¿bien? No quiero que empieces a llorar como un alma en pena en pleno pasillo.

Percy, a pesar de decir tantas tonterías, sabe consolar a las personas en el momento indicado.

Alguien toca la puerta y el ruido los sobresalta. Orbes verdes y castaños se conectan, y ambos saben qué hacer.

―¿Will? ¿Qué sucede? ―inquiere Jackson, alzando las cejas, esperando que Solace no se percate de la presencia del morocho bajo la litera.

―Nico huyó.

―Hablas de ese tonto como si fuera un perro ―Y se burla, esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que se apoya en el marco de la puerta―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―… Si… si lo ves, ¿puedes decirle que necesito hablar con él?

―No aseguro nada.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces y Nico evade al rubio como si fuera la peste en persona, caminando más rápido en cuanto divisa la piel bronceada y escabulléndose al escucharlo gritar su nombre.

Es cuando está sentado detrás de un árbol, tomando aire y tratando de relajarse con uno de sus cuadernos en las manos para estudiar, que Will lo acorrala, negándole cualquier oportunidad de escapar.

―¿Se puede saber por qué demonios estás rehusándote siquiera a verme? ―La interrogación es cortante y Nico no sabe qué hacer. Los libros no lo han preparado para eso. Los colores jamás le enseñaron algo que le sirviera.

―Tenía miedo. _Tengo_ miedo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te di una razón? ¡Fuiste tú quien huyó como si yo fuera un tigre y tú una maldita gacela! ―Los brazos de Will están apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza y las orejas le enrojecen irremediablemente―. Estuve pensando que, viéndolo en retrospectiva, era bastante obvio ―Vuelve a hablar, su voz notablemente más relajada―. ¿Y sabes? Cuando iba a una cita, siempre terminaba diciéndoles que no saldría con ellas, porque no me gustaban. Duré bastante tiempo preguntándome qué tipo de persona me gustaba, hasta hace dos semanas, cuando me di cuenta de que tengo algo por los artistas.

El sonrojo de Nico se extiende hacia su cuello y los dedos se aprietan en el cuaderno, arrugando las hojas.

―Hace unos días encontré tu block, lo dejaste tirado en el suelo, y hallé decenas de dibujos míos. ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así, Di Angelo?

―No sé.

―¿En serio?

―Will, ¿qué intentas decir? Me estás exasperando y debo ir a la clase en la siguiente ho-…

Y los labios del más alto se posan sobre los suyos, causando que su vergüenza aumente cinco niveles más.

―¡Ese era mi primer beso! ―Atina a golpearlo en la cabeza con el cuaderno, incorporándose con rapidez y marchándose a paso rápido al salón, dejando a Will aturdido y con la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto.

En la tarde, cuando todos los estudiantes han terminado y tienen tiempo libre, Nico asoma la cabeza por la puerta, volviendo a ser tan tácito como siempre, subiendo las escaleras y dejándose caer en el colchón de arriba.

―Will, estás rojo ―Asegura, sacando sus colores del estuche y buscando un block nuevo en su mochila.

―Tú lo estabas más.

―Cállate.

―¿Por qué debería?

―¿En serio tienes algo por los artistas?

―Creo que sí, aunque en este momento sólo me gusta uno, que también será psicólogo, así que también supongo que esos me gustan también.

―Yo creo que me llaman la atención los doctores.

―Dime algo que sea menos obvio, por favor.

―Cierra la boca.

―¿Qué es lo que dibujas?

―A ti, pero no esperes que te dé la hoja.

Will sonríe, aprovechando que Nico está cerca del borde de la cama con la guardia baja para dar un pequeño salto y así robarle un rápido beso al morocho, cuyas orejas casi al instante se pintan de carmesí.

―Eres un maldito ―Lo escucha murmurar, con las cejas fruncidas.

―Y tú eres hijo de un mafioso. ¿Le agrado a tu papá?

―Sólo tiene muchos enemigos, y sí, le agradas bastante. Hazel habla muy bien de ti.

―¿…Y tú no?

―Esas cosas no te incumben.

―Asumo que a partir de este momento eres mi novio, ¿no, Nico?

―¿Margarita?

―Por supuesto que sí, Chico Muerte.

―Deja de darme apodos.

―Jamás.

* * *

 _Dormí cinco horas antes de terminar esto._

 _lmao_

 _atte: me_


End file.
